Kou's Quest for Love
by glitchthehedgehog123
Summary: What happens when you get a lovesick basketball player whose gone murder crazy! Kou! That's who! Follow the SSSSMP as they host a Documentary about the adventures of Kou ichijo on his Quest For Love!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Supreme Super Special Sensational Midnight Program, for the next while we shall be witnessing the mind of a young man driven to madness trying to win the love of his life, will he succed? watch to find out... Only on the Midnight Channel...

It was September 12 after school when Kou's mind first broke, it had happened so quickly, one minute he was perfectly fine, and the next, he was nuttier than a peanut butter jar. Kou was walking down to Aiya's Chinese Diner when he heard voices coming from an alley, he got curious, so he decided to check it out.  
"You saved that kid." said Yu Narukami, a fellow player on the basketball team.  
"I just wanted to help him it was nothing really." said Chie Satonaka, the love his life. What was his good friend and his crush doing in an alley talking about saving kids and helping people, Kou decided to keep listening.  
"I feel that with my new power, I need to protect everyone, like Yukiko, and you."... Power? thought Kou "Chie... Will you be my girlfriend?" Yu said aloud "Huh?... well... Okay" At that moment Kou started thinking of ways to discretly murder his teammate. After he broke he went home, on his way to his room, he ran into his not-father.  
"What's wrong, not-son? Why do you look so down?"  
"Not-dad," Kou said in a shaky and frightening voice,"I forget, is murder legal in this town? 


	2. The Pre-Ops

Welcome back to the SSSSMP, Sorry for the long wait, my employer suffered from some "technical difficulties" with the computer, but fortunately, it's been resolved, I also want to introduce myself, my name is, Cryer. but enough about me, let us continue the story...

It was 3:00 AM and Kou still couldn't sleep, it had been 3 days since it happened, but it was something he just couldn't take off his mind, he had also been having some odd dreams, he didn't know what they meant, but he just shrugged them off for now. After a few minutes of staring at the wall, Kou had finally fallen asleep...

There was a large field with a road at the end of it, there were two men, skipping down the field, holding hands, one of them had grey hair and a suit, while the other had a black beard and a large turban... "Goergie," said the man with the turban,"I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" suddenly, explosions were heard, and their was a flash of light, then, the field was replaced with a wasteland, filled with dead bodies...

It was September 17, 2011, Kou met up with his best bud, Diasuke Nagase.  
"Hey, Kou, are you okay? You been a bit down the past few days." asked Daisuke, with concern for his best friend.  
"Daisuke, do you know what it feels like...?" Kou asked "Do I know what what feels like?"  
"Do you know what it feels like, t-to have your heart ripped out, ripped in pieces, and then stepped on? Because that's what I've felt like the past three days!" Kou exclaimed.  
"Dude, what are you talking about? Wait... Don't tell me you confessed, I told you time and time again, if you tell her you're ju-"  
"NO!" Kou yelled loudly,"I didn't confess, I'm going tell you a secret, Okay? A few days ago, I saw Yu confess to Chie-san, and she said YES! Don't you know how broken I feel right now. This why I was going to ask you for a small favor..."  
"And that would be?"  
"I need you to help me...",Kou paused,"Kill Yu..."  
"Dude..." Daisuke was silent, trying to think of a way to respond, he saw the look of a madman in Kou's eyes. 'If I don't help him, he might kill me too, there has to be a way, wait! that's it'  
"Listen, Kou, I'm not going to help yopu kill him, BUT, I do know someone who will, follow me" Daisuke led Kou up to the third floor of Yasogami High and met up with the funkiest student in school, Nigel Golden.  
"Hey Ni-"  
"What the f**k were you about to call me n***r, You better have not just tried to call me that word, that is my wor-"  
"No Nigel, we were just going to say your name..."

The first two chapters are there just to introduce the main characters, the first real chapter Operation: Snake Stake Will be the first attempt at murdering Yu Narukami, but little did they know, he's practically unkillable.

This has been your host, Cryer, and I will see you next time on the SSSSPM! 


End file.
